The Arrangement
by Crystallstarr
Summary: What if instead of killing off the children, the Capitol wanted everyone to breed to make up for the lives lost. Every year the 16 to 18 year olds stand in the town square waiting to hear the person's name of who they will be spending the rest of their life with. Every year a star couple is chosen from the districts. If their star couple wins the majority of votes in the Capitol..
1. Chapter 1

Katniss P.O.V

Today was the day of the arrangement. Basically 74 years ago the districts rebelled against the capitol, because of the loss of life this caused the capitol take a sample of blood and match us with our "ideal breeding" partner in our age group in our district. Each year a couple is selected from each district to go to the capitol. Whichever couple gets the most votes from the capitol citizens get food sent home to their district with them to be sent out every month for the year to feed the district. These star couples live in the Lovers Village for their year in the capital and then the year after where if they don't win the vote they get given a home in the district and find normal jobs. If you do get the majority of votes, you live in the village with your spouse until the day you die and the capitol pays for the house and gives you a salary and you spend your times working on skills.

Unfortunately I turned 16 last week which means I now enter. Everyone 16-18 enters. I come home from hunting with Gale my sack full of rabbits, squirrels and turkeys. I get changed into a dress my mother has lain out on the bed and my mum ties my hair up in braids. I grab my little sister Prim and reassure her that everything will be fine and I won't be leaving for ever. We walk as a family to the city square where the peace keepers take my blood and I stand in the 16 girls section.

Effie Trinket a women from the capitol who wears too much makeup and a massive wig stands on stage welcoming us. The mayor reads a speech about the generosity of the capitol and announces our star couple which there has only ever been one of at least from twelve. They were the winners of the 50th arrangement Haymitch and Mayirsee.

Effie calls out the girls name then calls out the guys. I hear her say Gale Hawthorne I listen to hear his partner and it's my friend Madge the mayor's daughter she walks on stage quickly to him before they walk off together to sign forms making them official. I zone out again until I see Peeta Mellark walk on stage. I don't want to hear who he is matched to I know it's going to break my heart. I have been in love with Peeta since he saved my sister, my mother and I from starvation 5 years ago and made me realise that I could start hunting to support us. I look up to see everyone looking at me and I stare at them in confusion. Effie reads out Katniss Everdeen again and I walk on stage my head spinning. I got Peeta I can't believe it. We walk off stage and sign documents saying we are now married. We go stand in the square together to hear the announcement of the star couple. Effie reaches into a bowl and calls out Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark we walk back on stage. Effie says how much of an honour it is and the ceremony is done.

Peeta P.O.V

I can't believe it. The girl who I have been in love with since I was five is now my wife. As we walk to the mayor's office to discuss what is going on with Effie, Haymitch, Mayirsee and the Mayor I keep repeating the thoughts in my head. Katniss is my wife, I'm going to be with her forever, and I never need to worry about her being with someone else. She is mine and I am hers.

We get to the office and we discuss that we will move to the village in two days so tomorrow we have off of school to pack. A camera crew will be there then to film us entering the house and our reactions as well as filming our families reactions to our marriage and our star coupling then every Sunday then will return to film me and Katniss in everyday life for two months until we are taken to the capitol with our family and friends.

We are dismissed and Katniss rushed of for the seam I walk slowly back to the bakery and inform mum, dad, Wheat, and Rye what happened and that I will be moving. Mum yells and rants saying Katniss is nothing but a seam slut and I tell her to shut up she walks off and I go to my room to relax I can believe I got the women of my dreams.

Katniss P.O.V

That night the TV's are turned on and we see the couples from over districts. District 1 has two 17 year olds named Glimmer and Marvel, district 2 a 17 year old girl and 18 year old man Clove and Cato, District 3 two 18 year olds Emily and Harrold, District 4 two 18 year olds Pearl and Shine, District 5 17 year olds Viper and Vixen, District 6 16 year olds Lea and Marcus, District 7 18 year old male Finn and 17 year old female Zara, District 8 two 16 year olds Nora ad Kallum, District 9 two 17 year olds Gemma and Vincent, District 10 18 year olds Nolene and Caleb and lastly district 11 with Thresh and Rue him being 18 19 next week and her turning 16 today.

I go to bed so I could pack tomorrow and cry myself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss P.O.V

I wake up at dawn to pack my things. An hour after I wake there is a knock at the door and Gale and his family come in. Gale, who knows how much I like Peeta, smirks at me, as we all go to my room to pack. I pack all my clothing as well as my few precious things. Mum gives me the family book on herbs it shows me what is used for what in healing and eating senses. I get a family photo taken when my dad was still alive as well as a photo of me and gale and slip it into my last box. I am as ready as I ever will be to go.

Peeta P.O.V

I woke up early and packed my things I ended up with 12 large boxes full. My family and I are sitting on the couch downstairs waiting for the camera crew to show. There is a knock on the door and dad goes to answer it in walks Haymitch with a camera crew. "where's Effie" I asked Haymitch then responds to me that Effie and Mayirsee are with Katniss with the other camera crew and that they will be here in no time to interview us.

Katniss P.O.V

Effie knocks on the door and walks straight in. She walks to me and gives me a hug then calling out "ok let's start these interviews" Effie speaks to mum and asks her what she things of Peeta and questions about my personal life which mum answers to the best of her abilities then they ask Prim and she answers what she too knows. When they see Gale they asks him questions where he answers saying he is my best friend which is true and ask him questions about whether or not we have ever been in a relationship where he answers "I have always wanted to be with her but she's always been so in love with this guy who she won't tell me the name of that I never stood a chance. It's been that way since I met her when she was 11."

They interview me lastly but as I won't give anything away they pack away. Effie leaves for the Mellark's house and Mayirsee walks with me while the camera crew are behind us with my boxes to the lover's village.

Peeta P.O.V

Effie shows up and interviews my family where my dad has to mention that I have been in love with the one girl since I was five. However since I never told anyone which girl that information can't be released. Effie says though "That's interesting looks like both or our happy couple have been in love with someone since they were younger Peeta since he was five and Katniss since she was eleven." I felt my heart breaking and walked upstairs to my room. Haymitch came up after me and asked what was wrong I simply said "Just making sure I have packed everything" We walk down stairs and see the camera crew and Effie ready to go they pick up my boxes and we begin the walk to Lovers Village.

Katniss P.O.V

While Mayirsee and I are talking Peeta shows up he looks at me and glares at me, I feel my heart breaking a bit and I drop my eyes. Effie walks to the biggest house in the village at least 3 stories and walks to it she turns around to face us and says "This my darlings is your new home built two months ago" the camera crew put the cameras on us and we are told there is two cameras inside to film our reaction. Effie opens the door and all I can feel is my jaw dropping.


	3. Chapter 3

Peeta P.O.V

The house was spectacular. We walk in to the entrance room with flowers and paintings and a grand staircase. Katniss and I walk down the room/hallway and as we open doors connected to it we see a bathroom, the lounge room, a dining room, a guest bedroom, a laundry and a kitchen. When we get to the kitchen I open the cupboard doors while Katniss opens the shelves we cupboards full of food and shelves full. The refrigerator is completely full as well as having a bookcase with recipe books on it. Katniss looks at everything with confusion which is when I realise she would have never had anything like this ever before.

I grab her hand gently and we go upstairs. Upstairs there is a study, two empty rooms, 4 children's rooms and two bathrooms. We go up to the third floor and there is two nurseries another study and the master bedroom with two walk in wardrobes, 1 on each side along with a vanity and a dresses. There is also a door connecting to a bathroom. We go back downstairs to the lounge room and sit on the couches. I sit next to Katniss and Effie sits to one side of us with Haymitch on the other side with his wife. The cameras turn on and Effie asks us what we think of our new home. I say "This is very different from anything else I have seen in district 12 thank you for making us such a wonderful home and I hope that Katniss and I live a long and happy life here together." Katniss just nods her head agreeing with me.

Katniss P.O.V

I have never seen anything like this in my whole life. Effie leads me and Peeta back upstairs to the master bedroom which is mine and Peeta's room to unpack. The camera stays on us the whole time. Peeta asks if I want the left or the right side and I ask for the left which he agrees to. I go into the room that Effie called a wardrobe and unpacked my clothing that I had I had only filled maybe a 16th of it with my clothing. I come back out and put my pictures on my bedside table and the book my mother gave me on my dresser along with my diary. Peeta is still unpacking so I go to help him when I lift up that box he asks if I could do a different one which I agree to with a bit of confusion we finish putting everything away and Peeta gives me a hug.

We walk downstairs to say goodbye and I look at everything with confusion. We walk to the door and Peeta puts his arm around my waist while we wave goodbye to everyone. We close the door and go to the Kitchen while I set at the bench in the Kitchen Peeta explain everything to me. Peeta then tells me to go for a shower so he can get dinner ready. I go upstairs play with the taps and hot water comes streaming down getting rid of all the dust and soot and dirt my body and accumulated from the seam. I sit in the shower thinking for a while when Peeta comes upstairs and knocks on the door and asks if I'm alright I say that I am and we go downstairs to eat.

Peeta has made a meal which he calls spaghetti it is really nice. I thank him for the meal and he shows me how to wash the dished in the dishwasher. We go and sit in the lounge room and watch the broadcast. I feel very upset and heartbroken when I hear about Peeta's love as his interview was first as soon as I heard that I ran upstairs and jumped into the bed crying.

Peeta ran up after me. He lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms, we laid like that for some time, him comforting me while I was crying he kept asking me what was wrong but I couldn't reply. He kissed my forehead and held me close and I wished I could be the girl his dad was talking about.

Peeta P.O.V

I had no idea what was wrong with Katniss I held her in the bed until she fell asleep I kissed her on the forehead again before I tried to get up. Katniss had grabbed hold of my shirt and I laid down back into the bed wrapped my arms around her and settled to hold her for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss P.O.V

I woke up with arms wrapped around me, I turned around in my bed and saw Peeta so I pushed him out of the bed he landed on the floor with a flump and looked at me he yawned then said "What the hell was that for" I looked at him and said "You were holding me while I was sleeping you creep" he smiled and whispered "you're the one who wouldn't let me go" I looked at him and he just sighed and got up. He then went and jumped in the shower I found a pen and my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary_

_I don't know what to do as you well know I have been in love with Peeta for 5 years now and you know I'm now married to him but he is in love with someone else. I don't know what to do I love him with everything inside of me yet he thinks of another. I miss Gale he would know what to do or Madge even. I haven't seen Madge for a few days and I only saw my family and Gale yesterday but it feels like a life time ago. I think I will have to ask Peeta if we can have our family and friends over for dinner._

_Katniss Everdeen. _

I hid my diary underneath the book mum gave me just as Peeta came out of the bathroom his hair dripping him only in a towel. My eyes found his chest where his abbs were. He asked me if I "saw something that I liked" I looked down at the bed until he came out fully dressed. When he came out I mumbled my question and he looked at me I asked it again louder "Can my family and Gale's family and his wife come over for dinner please?" he stayed silent "you can invite your best friend and his family and is wife and your family to please?" I asked again he nodded smiling at me.

I asked him if there was anything easy I could make for dinner he just laughed at me and told me he would take care of it I could just go take my shower and then we could go and tell my family and the others.

I went and showered and shaved and I felt a lot better I got dresses in a skirt and long sleave top. I did my hair in a plait down my back. I walked down stairs where Peeta was waiting. Peeta had just put meat into the ovens and ten put on his shows and we were ready to go. Peeta told me that he was just going to go quickly and tell his family so he could come back to cook. He told me to go and tell my family and the others so I took off to the seam while he went to the market. I got to my mums house and asked her to dinner she said her and Prim would be there. I went to Gale's house and found his mother at home she said she would get Gale and Madge to go along with all of her family.

I went back to the house after that and looked at the books in the lounge room unfortunately most of them were about sex. There were books about everything though I picked one up about the previous star couples of district 12 and read what people liked and what they didn't like but it didn't keep me entertained for long. All I could think of was the girl that Peeta was in love with it just kept going through my head.

I went up to our bedroom and started looking through Peeta's things. I found a book that looked personal but before I could open it I heard Peeta coming up the stairs I put the book away and laid on the bed. He asked if I could come down and help him set the table I agreed and we walked down stairs together without any conversations. I set the table as the doorbell rung I walked to the door and saw Liam the butchers son who I knew was Peeta's best friend and he was with Delly Cartwright I guess she was his wife I welcomed them in and told Peeta they were here he went to the lounge with them while I went and set the food on the table.

When I went back to the lounge room everyone was there. I let them know that the food was ready and we all went to the dining room I sat in between Peeta and Gale I got all the kids their food first as well as Hazell and my mother once I was sure they had food I checked everyone else's plate and made sure they had food before I got my own we all sat and talked. Gale and I were in a steady conversation when I saw Delly touching Peeta's arm and giggling and flirting when I saw that I touched Gale's leg and he looked to he sighed and grabbed my hand under the table. I couldn't eat anymore so I just sat there. I had to listen to Delly flirting with Peeta the whole night while Liam was talking to Madge and Gale seeing as I couldn't talk. I could barely breathe. I felt like I was going to vomit whatever I had eaten I went to the bathroom and no doubt it all came out I brushed my teeth quickly and came back fake smiling.

I cleared the table and bought out 3 different cakes along with ice cream fruit and cream. I wanted to make sure all the kids were fully fed so while they ate I sat there playing with a tiny piece of cake I shared with prim when no one was looking so she got extra. When everyone finished they all went to the lounge room besides Prim, mum and I. I wrapped up all the food not used and asked mum and prim to take it home with them and give it to the kids in the seam as there was a lot left I gave them it all and hugged them in thanks. I put all the dishes in the dishwasher. I came out to the lounge room where I again sat next to Gale who put his arm around me seeing as Peeta was next to Delly and she was constantly touching him.

Peeta looked up at me but quickly got back to Delly I sighed and leaned my head against Gale's shoulder. Peeta's mum looked at me and started asking my questions that no one was paying attention to. She asked me if I could cook if I could give Peeta children she asked so many questions I felt like breaking down. It doesn't help that she ended the conversation by saying that "Peeta deserved so much better he deserves someone like Madge and it's obvious you won't be faithful look how you are with Gale." Gale heard it and pulled me closer while I turned my head directly into his chest and let some tears out. Posy and Prim wanted to see my bedroom so I told them I would take them upstairs. I went to my bathroom and got out some medicine and gave it to Posy who was very sick all the time because no one cared they wouldn't give any medicine to save her.

I sat with the girls singing with them and playing games. I looked after them upstairs where I wouldn't have to see the evil witch. Peeta came up to bring us down stairs before long. Mr and Mrs Mellark left when I came down stairs with their two sons and their son's wives. Shortly after Gale and his family left. When only my mum and Prim were left I gave them big bags to carry the food in and they left with the promise to give the food to the kids tomorrow.

I went up to bed and laid there Peeta came up and got into the bed next to me I turned to the side and fell asleep.

Peeta P.O.V

She fell asleep and I turned to look at her she spent the whole night with Gale. I guess that was who she was in love with. I snuck out of bed and went down stairs. I got a blanket and pillow out of a cupboard. I lay down on the couch all night. I couldn't get to sleep. Why couldn't she love me?


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta P.O.V

I got up in the morning and packed away my bedding supplies. I left a note for Katniss saying that I would be at the bakery today and reminding her that Effie would be here tomorrow for our first date the family dinner was recorded though seeing as it was the first time both our families would be together not that Katniss knew that yet she would when the TV show aired on Wednesday next week.

I went to the bakery where dad was waiting he told me that I needed to ice the cakes and the cookies so I got to work. I iced and I iced and I iced until I was tired. Mum came in and asked what I was doing at the bakery when I told her I was icing she said that it was good that I was away from my wife. I left an hour later and ran into Gale. Gale looked at me and glared at me. I stopped him and asked "What the hell why were you flirting with my wife last night" Gale looked at me and punched me in the face he then said "we weren't flirting you fuck head maybe you should have paid attention to her instead of Delly" I thought about that on the street Wheat and Rye picked me up and walked me home I walked into the house to the upstairs bathroom without realising that Katniss was in the shower.

* * *

Katniss P.O.V

The bathroom door opened and I looked out and saw people I was going to scream at him until I saw his face covered in blood. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed his face I grabbed a hand towel wet it and started cleaning up his face there was a cut above his eye. I was washing it then I put a band aid on it. I touched his cheek after wards and he picked me up and put me on his lap where he held me his face in my neck I felt moisture slipping down his face.

Worried it was blood I pulled back but I saw it was tears. He pulled me close again and started whispering sorry in my ear nothing else just constantly saying how sorry he was. I moved my legs around so our chests were against each other's and held him closer it wasn't until he stopped crying and we both stood up I realised I was naked. I only realised this because I saw him looking at me up and down I looked down and screamed. I was completely naked. I ran into the shower while Peeta looked at the place where I was. He left the bathroom and I finished my shower.

Peeta P.O.V

She is the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. She is literally perfect I would never forget the way she just looked I collapsed on the bed. I went down stairs and made pumpkin soup. I had a bowel went upstairs and told Katniss there was dinner for her when she was ready before going down stairs and hoping onto the couch with my pillow and blanket.

Katniss P.O.V

I went down stairs and had a quick dinner putting the remainders in the fridge, I went to the lounge room to thank Peeta but he was asleep. I sat next to him on the floor stroking his hair until I fell asleep my head on the couch next to his.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss P.O.V

I wake up to being shaken awake Effie is shaking me. That's when I realise it's a Sunday. Peeta is on the couch next to me obviously he has been awaken just how I have. I go upstairs without speaking I shower and wash then come back downstairs where Peeta is already waiting for me. Effie tells us that she has bought paint for us to paint the two rooms upstairs. She gives us overalls to wear so our cloths don't get dirty we go to the first room which we decided would be Peeta's he wants his room a sunset orange colour so first we need to paint it white. We started painting and talking I found out that Gale was the one to hit him and I apologised for it. He told me he deserved it so I just agreed with him. I spilt some white trying to give it to him and he smiled at me before painting my face with it.

We started just flicking paint at each other and laughing we wasted the whole day in the end we collapsed on the floor laughing. At least today has been ok.

Peeta P.O.V

We clean ourselves up and go down stairs for dinner we eat quickly before going up to bed. We sleep next to each other again my arms wrapped around her.


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss P.O.V

It's been two days since the date day and I finally have a chance to go hunting again. I head into the forest and catch seven squirrels uninterrupted. As I was walking to where I know to catch turkeys Gale showed up. We looked at each other for around ten minutes before either of us said anything. He said "Hey Catnip" and I was running at him. I punched him in the face and said "That was for Peeta" he said "What the fuck Katniss he fucking deserved, he told me to stop flirting with you I wasn't flirting with you he was flirting with Delly and you know it. I fucking wish I was flirting with you but you have been in love with him since you were fucking eleven. No matter how hard I fucking tried to be with you."

"I'm sorry ok" that's all I could say. Gale grabbed me and kissed me on the lips forcing my mouth open. I slapped him and ran off back to the village back to Peeta. On the way home I stopped by mums dropped off my catch before going to Peeta and I's house. I got home saw Peeta in the lounge room but ran straight past him into our room locked the door and cried on the bed.

Peeta P.O.V

I was waiting for Katniss to get home so we could talk when I saw her run past the room. I ran up to the door and knocked. I heard her crying so I stood back and kicked the door in. I ran to the bed and picked her up and held her to me as she cried. She kept muttering the words Gale, woods and kiss. Then I understood she loved Gale but had to marry me. I got and whispered to her "I know you love Gale, I know there's nothing for me, go to him run away in the woods you deserve whoever you want."

Katniss P.O.V

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He honestly thought I was in love with Gale? How could he ever believe something like that I love Peeta more than anything in this world. I got up and ran down the stairs I caught up to him just before he had reached the front door I jumped on him. He must have heard me running he turned around to catch me. I held him and leant up to whisper in his ear "there has only ever been you since that day with the bread there has only ever been you" Then I kissed him.

Peeta P.O.V

I grabbed her harder and kissed her back I walked with her up the stairs until we got to her room. I shoved her on the bed and continued to kiss her she flipped me over and pulled my shirt over my head we continued kissing as I pulled her closer and closer to me. I ripped off her shirt and pulled her down right on top of me feeling the skin to skin contact. She broke apart from me and removed my pants while I pulled off hers removed our clothing until there was nothing left I still on top leaned down and kissed her while playing with her breast. I teased her nipple pulling it and flicking it. She left scratches down my back.

I pulled her closer and she lined up our hips and I slipped inside of her. She didn't cry out put I saw the pain on her face I kissed her all over the face and she told me she was ready. We started moving our hips slowly at first and then we sped up.

Katniss P.O.V

This felt like the most amazing feeling in the whole wide world having that connection with Peeta just before we both came he whispered that he loved me and I told him I loved him to. Afterwards we turned around so I was on top and I collapsed on him. I fell asleep with him still inside of me


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta P.O.V

I woke up still inside Katniss to a scream. I turned to look at the door and there was my mother, Katniss's mother and Prim with Effie. I blushed seeing as the blanket had fallen off in our sleep. They all just stood there staring at us. I didn't know what to do about it. If I pulled out of Katniss they would be seeing more then they saw now. Unfortunately because of that scream Gale, my brothers, my dad and Haymitch came up to check what happened and they are now watching me and Katniss naked with me inside of her. I shook Katniss awake quickly and she stirred. She mumbled "Peeta go back to bed you tired me out" she then realised that my brothers were laughing with Haymitch she turned her head to the side when she saw everyone that was there she picked up her pillow and threw it at them yelling at them to get out.

They all ran out of the room closing the broken door behind them. We got up and got dressed kissing in between. I put my arms around her and whispered "You have been the only one since we were 5 ever since the day you sung the valley song." She turned around and kissed me saying "I love you Peeta" I leaned down and whispered how I loved her to before we left the room to go down stairs.

Katniss P.O.V

The minute we walked down the stairs Peeta's mother started "what the hell do you think you're doing Peeta sleeping with this seam slut, I thought you were better than that why what you sleep with something that disgusting she is useless, I bet she has slept with half of the district."

I had tears dripping down my face as she said these horrible things about me Peeta let me go and stood at least a foot to the side of me. I could barely breath Peeta said "Mum I'm sorry I never meant for you to see that I know that you don't approve but she is my wife she is the only one I'm ever going to have I need to have children with her" that's all I heard before I went upstairs I went to the guest room and sat there rocking back and forth on the bed. I heard people coming upstairs so I snuck out the window dropped to the floor and ran to the forest. I climbed a tree and sat up there never planning on coming down.

Peeta P.O.V

Katniss is missing I can't find her anyway no one can. She didn't let me finish what I was saying I told my mum that I was in love with Katniss and that she could get fucked this Is my marriage and it's not up for discussion she's my wife and it's not just a role like everyone expects but now she's gone.

I throw the vase in the lounge room at the wall I don't care what happens she just needs to return to me I love her more than anything.

Gales P.O.V

I knew where Katniss would be that's why I went to find her I called up her tree and she dropped down I grabbed her in my arms and held her tight. We stayed like that all night. Her crying while I held her tight.


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss P.O.V

When I woke up Gale was still holding me but it looked like he hadn't slept at all. I was wondering why we were in the woods when it hit me I remembered what Peeta said and started crying again. Gale pulled me close to him and rocked me until I stopped crying. Gale then asked "Why did you sleep with him?" I told Gale "I love Peeta and you know I have since I was eleven, he thought I loved you and I told him I didn't and I kissed him we went upstairs and we got carried away I guess. I knew I would have to do it at some point seeing as he is my husband but I actually wanted to do it then. Now I regret it so much though he doesn't care about me he was just using me"

Gale sighed into my hair and said "Katniss I could lie to you and tell you that Peeta continued to say those things about you but I would be lying to you just to try and make myself feel better. Peeta said to his mum, mum I'm sorry I never meant for you to see that I know that you don't approve but she is my wife she is the only one I'm ever going to have I need to have children with her. Which you heard Katniss but he continued to talk to his mother saying not only that Katniss is the women I have been in love with since I was five but she is the women I want to spend the rest of my life with and if you continue to insult her I will have to ask you to leave because she is my everything and right now I can't believe you are still in my house. You need to leave right now and only come back when you are going to apologise to Katniss and mean it as well as being nice to her for now on."

I looked up at gale in shock I whispered to him "are you serious did Peeta really say that" Gale nodded and exclaimed "That boy is really in love with you and he has been for some time you should really go back and talked to him I am sure everyone I worried about you. Plus there doing a recap of Peeta and yours relationship today on the TV and you should be there to see it."

Gale helped me up and we walked back to my house. Effie's car was still there and all the lights were on inside. I walked in with Gale next to me and everyone turned around. Peeta looked at me then at Gale before walking upstairs. Gale let go of me and I walked up after Peeta.

Peeta was in our room with my diary out. I looked at my diary and then to him. "When the fuck were you going to tell me" he yelled throwing my diary at me. I looked at the page he had thrown and it was the day before the arrangement. I wrote that day.

_Dear Diary_

_I'm worried about tomorrow. I will be married tomorrow and I don't know what to do about it. I'm worried about who I might end up with. You obviously know who I want to be with but if I can't get him I want Gale. Gale was the one who helped me through everything when my dad died. He held me when I screamed for the first few months sleeping in the same bed as me. Not that it was a surprise. I mean for the first few months after Peeta gave me that bread I was living with Gale's family we all were and me and Gale shared a bed. I don't love Gale and I don't know if I ever will but I hope he will be my husband tomorrow because there is no way I will get him._

I grabbed Peeta and bought him to me. I whispered to him "Peeta the only reason I wanted Gale as my husband was because I knew that I would never get you. I wanted you so badly but you were never interested." 

Peeta pushed me away from him and yelled at "You are a lying fucking bitch you know that, mum said you would do this, you didn't fucking come home last night and you enter today holding hands with gale your lips red and you fucking smiling well you know what I'm done with you I will never be with you again why would I be with someone who can treat me like this. My first thought when I saw that you were to be my wife was thank fucking god because I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of you being with another and having to see you kiss him and see you pregnant to him, but I should have realised that being married to me means nothing to you, you still want to fuck around with Gale. I doubt you were even a fucking virgin when we did it you properly fucked him in the woods somewhere. Well you know what I'm done with you I'm staying in the other room because I can't leave this house but I don't want anything to do with you."

Peeta left the room and I fell on the floor crying.

Gale P.O.V

We could hear Peeta screaming at her two floors down. We could hear Katniss crying out in pain but no one knew what to do. Peeta came flying down the stairs and punched me in the face. I grabbed my nose in shock I think he has broken it. He punched me in the stomach a few time before kicking my feet out from under me. He spat into my face and said "you want her go fucking get her because she obviously wanted you not me as we saw last night" he then walked up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms. I went up to go see Katniss when Madge grabbed my hand I pulled her into my chest and whispered how sorry I was and how I would never cheat on her and never leave her.

Peeta P.O.V

How could she fucking do that to me? I thought she cared about me more than that I saw her crying at me and begging me to let her talk but what's the point all she does is hurt me.

Katniss P.O.V

How could he do that to me? I went down stairs to the lounge room. We turned on the TV and Peeta came down stairs and sat on the other side of the room. Delly sat right fucking next to him. She should sit next to her own husband. The show started and we watched it. We saw how our names were called as a couple and how it took a few times for me to go up. We watched our parents and friends interviews. We watched our expressions as we went into the house and as we went through every room and started unpacking. We watched the family dinner and it paid special attention to what Delly was doing with Peeta and my reaction to it. We saw what his mum said to me in the lounge room and they say the wet patch on Gale's shirt when I took the girls upstairs. We watched as Peeta and I painted his room. We watched my break down and how I told Peeta he was the only one for me. We watched how my family and his walked in to see us naked on the bed him still inside of me. We watched his and his mum's full conversation and we watched everyone trying to find me. I saw how that night everyone was wondering we Gale got to. Somehow they got the footage of me and gale in the woods and decided to show that to.

We saw as me and Gale walked through the front doors and we watched mine and Peeta's fight. We then saw me break down crying. It ended with watching Peeta beat up Gale and him walking upstairs and slamming the door. Caesar Flickerman ends the show with saying that things are certainly heating up for the star couple of district 12.

I ran up to my room. I barricaded the door this time seeing as there was no lock. I went to Peeta's side of the room and looked through all of his things until I found the book I saw. I opened it and on one side of the page was a drawing the other side was a description as I went through the book the majority of the drawings were me. Peeta wrote about how much he loved me and wanted me. The last drawing that Peeta did was one of me and Gale kissing with Peeta on the floor his heart in two. Next to it he wrote she sure does know how to break my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss P.O.V

The house has been silent for two weeks. All I do is sit on the bed and stare at the door. Haymitch comes up twice a day to my room and forces me to eat and drink some water but besides that I stare at the door. Effie comes in to talk to me but I ignore it. I kept waiting for Peeta to walk in but he never does. I hear Delly's giggles from his room sometimes and every time I hear it my heart breaks a bit more. I keep Peeta's book next to me so if he wants it he has to see me. There's a knock on my door that's strange Effie and Haymitch don't knock. Gale and Prim poke their heads in. Prim takes a photo of me then she drops the camera outside the door. Gale comes to the bed and says "come on Katniss it's shower time were not letting you sit here doing nothing anymore." Gale picks me up and drops me in the bathroom and leaves. Prim comes in.

Prim takes all my clothes off and turns the shower on. I scream and thrash not wanting to leave the book it's my only line to Peeta. I scream for Peeta but he doesn't come Prim grabs the book and puts it on the counter for me so I stop screaming. Prim washes my hair and shaves me everywhere before turning of the shower and putting a towel around me. I close my eyes and hold the book. She calls for Gale and he picks me up and puts me on the bed with my book. He tries to take the book off of me with my eyes still closed. I start screaming for Peeta again but he doesn't come I hear the door close so Gale must have left.

I cry holding the book. I feel hands on my arm so I open my eyes and look up Peeta is standing there. I reach out to touch his face but he takes my book and he's gone I start screaming and thrashing. I yell for him but he doesn't come in Prim comes in and injects me with some needle and I close my eyes before there is only darkness around me.

Peeta P.O.V

It has been two weeks since Katniss and I had that fight. I hear her scream for me every night but I never go in. I sit in front of her door today. Gale and Prim come up the stairs today normally we all just sit downstairs as in everyone the only one who really comes up is Haymitch and that's to make sure she eats and drinks. I ask Prim what Katniss looks like she grabs our camera and takes a picture for me. I can't believe what I see. She looks dead she is sitting there her silky hair is now greasy she looks like she has lost 20 kilos and her eyes look like there's nothing left for her. Haymitch comes up and tells me that Gale is going to take Katniss to the shower where he will leave her for Prim to undress and shower and wash. Prim will put a towel around her and Gale will carry her back to the bed. Prim will get her dressed and we will see how she responds. I growl when he says Gale will carry her back. I say that I will carry her back.

I hear her screaming for me in the shower but I don't have the strength to get her. I walk in and see Prim grab my sketch book and take it back to Katniss. Prim calls for Gale and I walk in and pick up Katniss I grab my book and put it in her arms. Her eyes are closed. I put her on the bed and sit on the floor watching her Prim closes the door and leaves.

I walk to Katniss and touch her arm she opens her eyes and sees me her eyes brighten. I feel like I'm going to cry seeing her like this. I grab the book off of her and turn and walk out the door. I hear her crying and screaming behind me and Prim runs in with Gale with a needle I watch as they inject her and she falls asleep. I go back in and hold her hand stroking her face while she is knocked out.

She starts stirring. I consider leaving but I don't I stay here and hold her I crawl in to bed next to her and put my arms around her. She is still in only a towel which makes it a bit awkward but I can't leave her right now not with how scared she looks. Katniss wakes up and turns to me. She has silent tears running down her face as if she doesn't believe I'm here right now. She brings her hand to my face and wipes away tears running down mine. Once she realises I'm really here she pulls her self closer to me until she is on top of me. I hold her closer to me still I feel like I'm squishing her but she just wants to get closer.

Once she gets close enough to me she pulls out looks at me and slaps me before tucking herself back into my chest. Effie and Haymitch come to the door with food for us they put it on one of the dressers and leave knowing I will be holding her for a long time yet. I pick her up and walk over to her closet. I pull out some underwear as well as a top and a skirt and dress her in it. I put her back on the bed and let go of her so she gets up and grabs me I walk over grab the tray and sit back on the bed with her. I ask her to eat the food.

She eats her half without complaint and drinks all of her water I kiss her on the forehead and ask her if she wants to go downstairs she shakes her head and curls up to me more. She looks up and asks me "Why?" I stare at her confused so she swallows and asks "you and Delly why?" I tell her that nothing happened with me and Delly and that I told her to fuck off she nods and snuggles into me. She then asks me why I'm here and I whisper to her "I'm here because I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss P.O.V

Peeta is lying in my bed with me. He is actually with me. I snuggle closer to him. I lay on his chest and he opens his eyes and starts stroking my hair. "Good morning beautiful" he whispers holding me. He smiles and starts to get up I grab him and pull him back to me. He kisses me and says "get up its date day and I have the perfect activity planned." We go downstairs and everyone is there including Peeta's mother and Delly. I look at Peeta and he shrugs we walk to the kitchen with his hand around my waist and the cameras are following us. He gets out 24 eggs 5 litres of milk 2 massive bags of flour as well as sugar, nuts, fruits, yeast, water and butter.

Peeta grabs out a two bowels and he tells me what to put in one bowel while he does the same with the other. We mix them with wooden spoons. He gets his dough out of the bowel and kneads it and I look at him and ask what to do. He comes and stands behind me and puts his hands on my hands we start kneading the dough together when we finish he kisses my neck.

We shape the bread before putting it into the oven. He smiles innocently and kisses me smacking me over the head with an egg. I laugh and grab some flour and throw it at him. We have a food fight until we are both covered he comes over to me and grabs me. He leans down and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck as he kisses me. The oven beeps so Peeta gets the bread out of the oven while I start cleaning up. I hand him a tea towel to dry the table and he whips me with it I turn around to look at him and he smiles innocently while drying the table.

I look at the bread and start laughing Peeta's looks amazing and mine is oddly shaped but he just smiles and kisses me. Everyone has just been watching us silently trying to work out what is going on but it doesn't work they look at us with confusion while we have fun.

Peeta P.O.V

Effie asks us to go get cleaned up so we go upstairs. I head to the room I have been staying in but Katniss drags me to the master bedroom. We go to the bathroom and strips me and pushes me into the shower. She quickly strips herself and gets in to we wash each other down and there is a banging on the door. We stay quiet and Haymitch calls out "Peeta are you in there or is Katniss?" I call back to him "it's only me in here. Why?" Haymitch starts to tell me Katniss is missing and she starts trying to hide giggles. I call out to him "Katniss isn't missing she's in here with me" he walks of muttering about young people. Katniss and I laugh together as we finish showering for the last ten minutes she just holds me and I hold her letting the water drip down us.

We go downstairs and sit in the lounge room we get out a board game called candy land and invite Gales siblings and Prim to play we all sit down to play with Prim flogging us. After that we put on a movie called Toyland for the kids while all of us go to talk in the dining room.

Haymitch speaks first "so what is going on between the two of you, you haven't talked for two weeks and all of a sudden you're showering together." "Haymitch the only reason we weren't talking is because I was still angry about what happened once I realised what a dick I was being and how much I hurt Katniss I went to fix it." I replied she smiled and leant up to kiss me. I picked her up and put her in my lap. Effie smiled and said "this is wonderful seeing as we will be going to the capitol in four weeks." Everyone just nodded to Effie. Delly was glaring at Katniss as was my mum so I cleared my throat and said "I would just like to say seeing as you are all in mine and Katniss's home I would appreciate my wife not being glared at as this is her house not yours and you should have respect for you host" Katniss poked her tongue out at Delly which caused me to snicker into her neck.

"Your stylist and prep team will be here on Wednesday to start giving you cloths and advice for the Capitol. So you have Monday and Tuesday for yourselves to prepare." We nod at Effie. "Oh and by the way your next date you and your friends will be playing truth or dare and that does include other friends not just your best friends that are here now." Katniss and I nod at Effie again.

I get up and make sandwiches all different types. I take it back to the dining room after taking some to the kids. When I walk in Katniss has tears coming down her face Delly has an evil smirk on her face Liam looked really pissed off Gale was glaring at me and Madge was trying to calm down Katniss. I walked next to Katniss and started to make a move to grab her when my hand touched her she flinched away.

I turned to Delly and growled out "What the fuck did you tell her" Delly smirked and said "Well I just said that Liam told me that you lost your virginity when you were 13 and how you told him how much you cared about her and how when she was out of it I went to your room and kissed you and pulled off your top." "FUCK OFF YOU STUPID SLUT" I screamed at her I dropped by Katniss pushing her chair out so I was kneeling in front of her I told her loudly in front of everyone "baby girl please look at me nothing happened with her I promise you she tried to kiss me and I shoved her off of me into a wall she didn't get close enough to kiss me. And baby think back to when we were 13 baby I told Liam about it because he saw the hickey you left on my neck baby I promise I didn't tell him it was you"

Katniss sat there crying. Our parents were looking at us in shock Katniss pushed her chair back more and went up the stairs. I looked at Liam and asked "why the fuck would you tell her that you promised you wouldn't tell anyone" Liam looked down and said "I'm sorry mate, I never thought she would say anything, were you serious about Katniss being your first" I nodded "We were by a lake in the forest and I got there at 8:30 but she was already there we spoke until night and we went back the next say after a week we had sex, she never spoke to me again and I lost hope the one chance I had with the women I loved was gone because I couldn't fucking control myself."

I walked upstairs and she was sitting on the second floor I put my arms around her and smiled she laughed and said "I hope they don't come back tomorrow so we can spend some time together" I whispered back "I hope they don't show up to I just want to spend some time with you."


End file.
